


home sweet home

by savwylie



Category: Eagles (TV 2019), Eagles SVT
Genre: AU, F/M, Secret Relationship, Secret pregnancy, midsommar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savwylie/pseuds/savwylie
Summary: What could happen after a one night stand leads to an unexpected pregnancy and new found relationship. Follow Amie and Elias as they try to navigate going back home to Sweden with a secret that could shock everyone.
Relationships: Amie Samuelsson/Elias Kroon, Amie and Elias
Kudos: 6





	home sweet home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what to expect when you (might be) expecting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788020) by [rradioh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rradioh/pseuds/rradioh). 



> i don't really know how long i'm going to make this but here it is. if anyone asks twitter made me do this

"Before."

"Before what Amie."

"Before that night we slept together. I don't know Elias. I don't remember if we did or if we didn't use protection. We were so drunk that anything could've happened."

Elias paused. "I remember bits and pieces from that night but I'm sure I used a condom."

"Well it could've broke."

"It could've. Maybe you should take a test just to be sure. And if you are pregnant, I'll be there for you no matter your decision." 

Amie leaned in, wrapping her arms around Elias, hugging him tightly, not wanting to let him go. Elias mumbled into her neck "You know I'm here for you, right?" Amie hugged him tighter. Amie let go and crawled back over to the passenger seat, sitting down and buckling her seat belt. 

"What do you want to do?" 

"How about we go and get the test now so that it'll be done and over with."

"And what if it's positive?"

"Well then we can figure out what we want to do."

Elias looked over at Amie making sure that she was fine. He put the key in the ignition and turned on the car, looking for the nearest drug store on his phone.   
So many thoughts were running through Amie's head, making her question what she'll do and how she'll tell her mom she could be pregnant. Elias looked over at Amie and could tell she was scared, so he reached over and grabbed her hand, holding it as tight as possible. 

"Well I found the nearest drug store. We can just get the test and you can take it back at my place if you want."

"Thanks Elias. I don't really want to be alone right now."

"I understand. Maybe it was fate that we saw each other again."

"Maybe."

Elias let go of Amie's hand to put the car in drive and immediately brought his hand back to hers. Amie felt so much safer knowing Elias was by her side and would be there for her no matter what. The drive to the drug store wasn't long but Amie was filled with nerves. 

"Do you want me to go in and get it?" Elias asked. 

"Could you for me please."

"Sure. I won't be gone too long." 

Elias hopped out of the car and opened the door to the store. Amie sat there in the car trying to figure what she would do. "Am I ready to be a mom? What if I'm really pregnant? How will I tell my mom?" All these thoughts continued to go through Amie's head as she sat there waiting for Elias to come back. Who would've thought that Amie would be sitting in Elias' car waiting for him to bring her back a pregnancy test. 

Elias opened the car door. "I'm back. I got 2 just to be safe."

"Thank you Elias. For all of this."

"Of course Amie."

\--  
"How much time left?"

"A minute."

Amie sat there on the couch, watching Elias pace back and forth in front of the bathroom. "Are you sure it's a minute? It's been forever." Elias didn't know what to think. He's never slipped up like this before, not with anyone. But all he could think about was that night. How they didn't have to worry about anyone talking about them or their parents. How they could finally be together after all those years they spent not acting on their feelings. Elias was trapped in his thoughts until he was interrupted. 

"Times up." Amie looked at him and until that moment Elias didn't realize how real this all actually was. "Elias. Can you hear me?" Elias just stood there trying to process this moment, realizing his next move would dictate his future. Everything around him seemed to be standing still, frozen until he made the first move. 

Elias broke from his stance "Yeah, yeah Amie."

"I'm going to get it so we can look at it together."

Amie got up from the couch and walked into the bathroom grabbing the test from off of the counter, making sure to not look at it. She brought it out to Elias, watching him turn around to look at her. Elias watched Amie turn over the test, keeping his eyes on her. 

"It's positive."

Amie and Elias stood there for a second until Amie could feel Elias' arms wrap around her, holding her tight. "We're going to get through this. It's your choice Amie. Whatever you want to do I'm here for you. Always." Amie leaned her head on Elias' shoulder, them not letting go of the hug. They stood there for what felt like forever until Amie let go. 

"I want to keep it...the baby...I want to keep the baby."

Elias smiled "Oh Amie. I want to keep the baby too." Amie looked at Elias and smiled. "And I want to be with you. For real. We can start our own little family."

"I want to be with you too." 

\--   
"Amie we're going to be late."

"I know. I know Elias. I just can't find my headphones. I can't leave without my headphones."

"You mean these," Elias says as he stands there holding them in his hands. 

"AHH Yes. Thank you. Thank you."

"Do you really need it? We're just going back to Sweden."

"Um yes. How else am I going to make it through the flight?"

"You'll be fine. It's just Midsommar. Not a big deal."

"I know except now there isn't just one but now two of me."

"Oh right. Well I guess this is how everyone is going to find out."

"Let's just go cause I don't want to keep worrying about it."

Elias walks over, giving Amie a hug. He then placed his hand on her stomach, realizing how big her bump had gotten. "Our little boy is growing so much." Amie looked up and smiled. 

"Alright let's go."  
\--  
Amie looked out the window, watching the plane get closer and closer to the ground. She kept thinking to herself "What is everyone going to say? Maybe I should've just kept this a secret." While deep in thought, Elias reached over and grabbed her hand, intertwining it with hers, hoping that it would help calm her nerves. 

"Well we made it."

"Elias this isn't the time to be happy."

"Amie please I know. I can already here the lecture from dad about oh you already got a girl pregnant and you haven't even been in the league for 5 years."

Amie tightened her hand around Elias's. "It'll be fine. I know it will be."

The plane finally landed, making Amie more nervous than she already was. Elias grabbed the luggage from the overhead cabinet and placed it on the ground. They boarded off the plane and headed towards baggage claim. Amie already felt like everybody was watching her as she walked through the airport. 

"I'll get the luggage" Elias said as he walked away from Amie to baggage claim. 

Amie stood there waiting, trying to hide her baby bump so that no one would see. She was so used to hiding it in LA that in Sweden now it became a reflex to do even though she didn't have to. For god's sake there were only strangers around her; they didn't even know who she was. Sure Amie had become a popular singer but they didn't care about that Amie. 

"Ready" Amie could here Elias say to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. 

"You always know when to get me out of my thoughts do ya."

"Maybe. Or you just never come out of them." 

"So Amie...did you finally tell your mum?" 

Amie looked up at Elias, seeing that he already knew the answer to his own question. "Elias it's not that I don't want to. It's just she'll start asking questions and then it'll be never ending. I just want this trip to go as smooth as possible until the time is right." 

Elias grabbed the handle of the luggage, pulling it up towards him and started rolling it across the floor. They walked in silence until Elias couldn't take hearing just the noise of people coming in an out of the airport. 

"I know you want to keep this a secret Amie, but for how long. You're already five and half months along and I don't think you can hide it for the three weeks we're here." 

Amie knew every word Elias was saying was true. She never thought about how she would really tell everyone. Hell nobody even knew that her and Elias were even together, let alone having a baby together. The face Elias made made him realize he messed. To make his wrongs into rights, he pulled Amie to the side, setting their luggage's off to the side and out of the way from everyone else. 

"Amie ya know I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Amie with tears in her eyes "I know I know. It's just I hate when you're right sometimes. It's just hard to think about all of this and it's just overwhelming."

"Well we still have time to sort everything out and then it'll be fine."

Elias pulled her in for a hug, standing there holding her tightly. It was as if time had stopped around them as they stood there, holding each other in their embrace. Elias let go first, staring into her eyes and planting a quick kiss to her lips. 

"Are you better now?" Elias asked, worried about how Amie was doing. 

"Yeah yeah. I'll be fine. Let's just go and find my mum." Elias grabbed the luggages, wheeling them behind them out of the exit. They walked through the automatic sliding doors, feeling the brisk wind hit their skin. 

"Yup I did not miss that."

Amie covered herself up more, hoping to cover her bump more than it already was. Elias kept trying to find her mother in the crowd of people. 

Out of the blue, Amie could hear a voice coming from the opposite direction she was standing in. "Amie Amie. I'm over here."

Amie turned to face her mother, stopping in her tracks trying to figure what the first thing she would say. Her mother was inches away from her, beaming at Amie, just excited to have her daughter back home. 

"Oh Amie, my sweet daughter I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. It's been a while since I've been back. Has anything changed?"

"Well I don't know you tell me?"

Elias stood there behind Amie, trying to make himself invisible. Amie knew he was the elephant in the room and just hoped she didn't have to say anything to her mum. 

"So... are you going to tell me about Elias?" 

"Well...."


End file.
